Discovery (Anierica)
Discovery is Anierican documentary television network owned by Discovery Networks Anierica. The channel broadcasts documentary programmings for 12-99+ years old. History Discovery was launched on September 19, 1995, under the name Discovery Channel On September 17, 2001, Discovery Channel was rebranded for the first time. On April 13, 2009, Discovery Channel was rebranded for the second time. On November 27, 2010, Discovery Channel stopped its 4:3 picture format and then became full 16:9 picture format. On November 25, 2013, Discovery Channel was rebranded for the third time. On February 26, 2018, Discovery Channel was launched in timeshift simulcast. On May 28, 2018, Discovery Channel was launched in high-definition simulcast. On April 4, 2019, Discovery Channel revealing the new logo and name Discovery, changing from April 8, 2019. Programmings Current programming *''The Autobahn'' *''Blowing Up History'' (also with Discovery Science) *''Building Off the Grid'' *''Deadliest Catch'' *''Dirty Mudder Truckers'' *''Expedition Unknown'' *''Fast N' Loud'' *''Garage Gold'' *''Garage Rehab'' *''Guardians of the Glades'' *''How Do They Do It?'' (also with Discovery Science) *''How It's Made'' (also with Discovery Science) *''Masters of Disaster'' *''Outback Truckers'' *''Salvage Builds'' *''Salvage Dawgs'' (also with Trvl Channel) *''Salvage Hunters'' *''Savage Builds'' *''Scrappers'' *''Shed & Buried'' *''Shifting Gears With Aaron Kaufman'' *''Steel Buddies'' *''Undercover Billionaire'' *''Wheeler Dealers'' Former programming *''9/11 Firehouse'' *''2057'' *''Adrenaline Rush Hour'' *''A Fishing Story with Ronnie Green'' *''Africa'' *''After the Climb'' *''A Haunting'' *''Aircrash Confidential'' *''Airplane Repo'' *''Air Pressure'' *''Airshow'' *''Alaska: The Last Frontier'' *''Alaskan Bush People'' *''Alaskan Steel Men'' *''Alien Planet'' *''American Casino'' *''American Chopper'' *''American Guns'' *''American Hot Rod'' *''American Loggers'' *''American Made Inventors'' *''American Muscle'' *''American Tarzan'' *''American Treasures'' *''American Underworld'' *''Amish Mafia'' *''Animal Face-Off'' *''Apocalipse Preppers'' *''Arctic Rescue'' *''Argo: Inside Story'' *''Arthur C. Clarke's Mysterious Universe'' *''Assignment Discovery'' *''Atlas 4D'' *''Auction Kings'' *''A Walking With Dinosaurs Trilogy: Sea Monsters'' *''A World Away'' *''Backyard Oil'' *''Bad Universe'' *''Barbarians - Secrets of the Dark Ages'' *''BattleBots'' *''Battlefield'' *''Battlefield Detectives'' *''Beachbody'' *''Beast Tracker'' *''Before the Dinosaurs'' *''Before We Ruled the Earth'' *''Bering Sea Gold'' *''Bermuda Triangle Exposed'' *''Beyond 2000'' *''Beyond Tomorrow'' *''Big!'' *''Biker Build-Off'' *''Billion Dollar Secret'' *''Bizarre Dinosaurs'' *''Blue Collar Bankers'' *''Blueprint for Disaster'' *''Bone Detectives'' *''Brainiac'' *''Breakout'' *''Brew Masters'' *''Building the Future'' *''Building the Ultimate'' *''Built for Champions'' *''Bush Tucker Man'' *''Canada's Worst Driver'' *''Canada's Worst Handyman'' *''Carfellas'' *''Cash Cab'' *''Century of Warfare'' *''Choppers'' *''Chop Shop London'' *''Connect'' *''Crash of the Century'' *''Curiosity'' *''Curious and Unusual Deaths'' *''Daily Planet'' *''Dangerman (Geoff Mackley)'' *''Darcy's Wild Life'' *''Daring Capers'' *''Dark Fellowships: The Vril'' *''Deadly Women'' *''Dead Men's Tales'' *''Dealers'' *''Deception with Keith Barry'' *''Decoding Disaster'' *''Designer Guys'' *''Destroyed in Seconds'' *''Diagnosis: Unknown'' *''Diesel Brothers'' *''Dinosaur Planet'' *''Dinosaur Revolution'' *''Dirty Jobs'' *''Disaster Detective'' *''Disaster Eyewitness'' *''Discover Magazine'' *''Discovery Atlas'' *''Discovery News'' *''Discovery Profile'' *''Discovery Sport'' *''Discovery Sunday'' *''Doctorology'' *''Doing DaVinci'' *''Doomsday 2012'' *''Doomsday Bunkers'' *''Double Agents'' *''Download: The True Story of the Internet'' *''Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real'' *''Dual Survival'' *''Easy Does It'' *''Eco-Challenge'' *''Eco-Tech'' *''Edge of Alaska'' *''End Day'' *''Endurance'' *''Engineering Volcanoes'' *''Equinox'' *''Escape Stories'' *''Everest: Beyond the Limit'' *''Everything You Need To Know'' *''Exhibit A: Secrets of Forensic Science'' *''Expedition Borneo'' *''Explosions Gone Wrong'' *''Extreme Engineering'' *''Extreme Machines'' *''Extreme Peril'' *''Extreme Smuggling'' *''Extreme Survival'' *''Fearless Planet'' *''Fields of Armor'' *''Fight or Die'' *''Fight Quest'' *''Fireballs from Space'' *''Firehouse USA: Boston'' *''Firepower'' *''Flying Heavy Metal'' *''Flying Wild Alaska'' *''Forensic Detectives'' *''Frontier'' *''Frontiers of Construction'' *''Frontiers of Flight'' *''Frozen Planet'' *''Full Force Nature'' *''Full Metal Challenge'' *''FutureCar'' *''Future Weapons'' *''Garage Takeover'' *''Ghosthunters'' *''Ghost Lab'' *''Giant Squid: Caught On Camera'' *''Globe Trekker'' *''Going Tribal'' *''Gold Rush'' *''Gold Rush: White Water'' *''Gold Star Racing'' *''Great Bear Stakeout'' *''Green Village'' *''Guinea Pig'' *''Gutbusters'' *''Harley and the Davidsons'' *''Hazard Pay'' *''Heirs to the Dare'' *''Heroes'' *''Hidden'' *''Hijack El Al Flight 426'' *''Hogs Gone Wild'' *''Home Matters'' *''Hooked on Fishing'' *''How Beer Saved the World'' *''How Booze Built America'' *''How Does It Work?'' *''Howe & Howe Tech'' *''How The Universe Works'' *''How to Survive'' *''How We Invented the World'' *''Huge Moves'' *''Human Body: Pushing the Limits'' *''I, VIDEOGAME'' *''Iditarod: Toughest Race on Earth'' *''Incredible India!'' *''India with Sanjeev Bhaskar'' *''Industrial Revelations'' *''Inside Planet Earth'' *''Instinto Asesino'' *''Interior Motives'' *''In the Wild with Harry Butler'' *''Into Alaska with Jeff Corwin'' *''Into the Lion's Den'' *''Into the Universe with Stephen Hawking'' *''Into the Unknown with Josh Bernstein'' *''Invention'' *''Is Born'' *''I Shouldn't Be Alive'' *''Is It Possible?'' *''It Takes a Thief'' *''I Was Bitten'' *''JFK: The End Of Camelot'' *''Jungle Gold'' *''Junkyard Wars'' *''Justice Files'' *''Killing Fields'' *''Klondike'' *''Korea: The Forgotten War'' *''LA Ink'' *''Last One Standing'' *''Legend Detectives'' *''Licence to Drill'' *''Life'' *''Lobster Wars'' *''Lost Animals of the 20th Century'' *''Lynette Jennings Design'' *''Magic of Science'' *''Mammals Vs. Dinosaurs'' *''Man, Woman, Wild'' *''Manhunt: Unabomber'' *''Man vs. Wild'' *''Massive Engines'' *''Massive Machines'' *''Mayday'' *''Mega Builders'' *''Mega Engineering'' *''Miami Ink'' *''Mind, Body & Kick Ass Moves'' *''Miracle Planet'' *''Misfit Garage'' *''Modern Gladiators'' *''Moment of Impact'' *''Mongrel Nation'' *''Monkey Business'' *''Monster: A Portrait Of Stalin In Blood'' *''Monster Garage'' *''Monster House'' *''Monsters Inside Me'' *''Monsters Resurrected'' *''Moonshiners'' *''Most Evil'' *''Mostly True Stories: Urban Legends Revealed'' *''Movie Magic'' *''Mummy Detective with Bob Brier'' *''My Shocking Story'' *''MythBusters'' *''Naked and Afraid'' *''Naked and Afraid XL'' *''Nasty by Nature'' *''Nature's Deadliest'' *''Nature's Most Amazing Events'' *''Nature by Design'' *''NextWorld'' *''Nightmare Next Door'' *''Normandy: The Great Crusade'' *''North America'' *''Oddities'' *''One Car Too Far'' *''One Man Army'' *''One Step Beyond'' *One Way Out' *On the Run'' *''Out In The Cold'' *''Outlaw Empires'' *''Overhaulin' *Pagans'' *''Passport to Space'' *''Patent Bending'' *''People Watch'' *''Perfect Disaster'' *''Pitchmen'' *''Planes That Never Flew'' *''Planet Earth'' *''Point of No Return'' *''Pompeii: The Last Day'' *''Pompeii of the East'' *''Pompeii – Killer In Our Midst'' *''Pop Nation'' *''Portraits'' *''Prehistoric'' *''Prehistoric Park'' *''Prehistoric Planet'' *''Profiles of Nature'' *''Property Wars'' *''Prototype This!'' *''Pyramid Beyond Imagination'' *''Ragin' Cajuns'' *''Raging Planet'' *''Rally Round the House'' *''Raw Nature'' *''Ray Mears' The Real Heroes of Telemark'' *''Ray Mears' World of Survival'' *''Really Big Things'' *''Reporters At War'' *''Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventure'' *''Rides'' *''Rise of the Video Game'' *''Rivals'' *''Road Trip USA'' *''Robotica'' *''Rocket Science'' *''Royal Deaths & Diseases'' *''RTL Autowereld'' *''Salvage Squad'' *''Sasquatch: Legend Meets Science'' *''Sci-Fi Saved My Life'' *''Sci-Trek'' *''Science Channel'' *''Scrapheap Challenge'' *''Seven Wonders Of ...'' *''Sex Sense'' *''Shark Week'' *''Siberian Cut'' *''Silver Rush'' *''Skywire Live'' *''Smash Lab'' *''Solving History with Olly Steeds'' *''Some Assembly Required'' *''Sons of Guns'' *''The Science of Star Wars'' *''Storm Chasers'' *''Storm Warning'' *''Story of India'' *''Stranded: With Cash Peters'' *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' *''Street Outlaws'' *''Stunt Junkies'' *''Superstorm'' *''Super Structures of the World'' *''Supervolcano'' *''Super Weapons of the Ancient World'' *''Surprise by Design'' *''Survive This'' *''Survivorman'' *''Swamp Brothers'' *''Swamp Loggers'' *''Swords: Life on the Line'' *''Tanks! The Aces'' *''Tanks'' *''Test Case'' *''Texas Car Wars'' *''The Battle for Rome'' *''The Big Brain Theory'' *''The Blue Planet'' *''The Colony'' *''The Curse Of Tutankhamen'' *''The Detonators'' *''The Devil's Ride'' *''The FBI Files'' *''The Feuding Tombs of Christopher Columbus'' *''The Final 24'' *''The Future Is Wild'' *''The Great Biker Build Off'' *''The Greatest Ever'' *''The Haunting in Connecticut'' *''The Holocaust: In Memory of Millions'' *''The Last Alaskans'' *''The Lost Ship of Venice'' *''The Lost Tomb of Jesus'' *''The Mysterious Death of Cleopatra'' *''The New Al-Qaeda'' *''The New Detectives: Case Studies in Forensic Science'' *''The Next Step'' *''The Patiala Necklace'' *''The Prosecutors: In Pursuit of Justice'' *''The Reagan Legacy'' *''The Real American Cowboy'' *''The Science of Sex Appeal'' *''The Sinking of the Lusitania: Terror at Sea'' *''The Sun'' *''The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Ultimate Ten'' *''The World's Strangest UFO Stories'' *''The World's Toughest Tunnel'' *''Tilt 23 1/2'' *''Time Warp'' *''Titanic: Anatomy of a Disaster'' *''Top Gear'' *''Top Marques'' *''Top Ten'' *''Tournament'' *''Trading Spaces'' *''Travelers'' *''Treasure!'' *''Treasure Quest: Snake Island'' *''True Horror with Anthony Head'' *''Ultimate Car Build-Off'' *''Ultimate Cars'' *''Unchained Reaction'' *''Under Siege: America's Northern Border'' *''Understanding'' *''Universe'' *''Unsolved History'' *''Untamed Africa'' *''Valley of the T-Rex'' *''Vegas Rat Rods'' *''Verminators'' *''Viking Voyages: Wings of the Dragon'' *''Vintage Tech Hunters'' *''Walking with Beasts'' *''Walking with Cavemen'' *''Walking with Dinosaurs'' *''Walking with Monsters'' *''Warlocks Rising'' *''Warrior Women'' *''Weaponizers'' *''Weapon Masters'' *''Weapons of War'' *''Weed Country'' *''Weird or What?'' *''What's That About?'' *''When Dinosaurs Roamed America'' *''When Dinosaurs Ruled'' *''When We Left Earth: The NASA Missions'' *''Why Didn't I Think of That?'' *''Wild Discovery'' *''Wildlife Chronicles'' *''Wild Pacific'' *''Wild Weather'' *''Wings'' *''Wolves at Our Door'' *''World's Biggest And Baddest Bugs'' *''World's Toughest Fixes'' *''World Birth Day'' *''World Class Cuisine'' *''World of Wonder'' *''Wreckreation Nation'' *''X-Machines'' *''X-Ray Mega Airport'' *''You Have Been Warned'' *''You Spoof Discovery'' *''Yukon Men'' *''Zero Hour'' Logos Discovery Channel (1996-2001).png|First logo (September 19, 1995 - September 17, 2001) Discovery Channel (2001-2009).png|Second logo (September 17, 2001 - April 13, 2009) Discovery Channel (2010-2013).png|Third logo (April 13, 2009 - November 25, 2013) Discovery Channel (2013-.n.v.).png|Fourth logo (November 25, 2013 - April 8, 2019) Discovery Channel +1 (2014-.n.v.).png|First timeshift logo (February 26, 2018 - April 8, 2019) Discovery Channel HD (2014-.n.v.).png|First HD logo (May 28, 2018 - April 8, 2019) Discovery (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (April 8, 2019 - present) Discovery +1 (2019-.n.v., versija Anierica).png|Current timeshift logo (April 8, 2019 - present) Discovery HD (2019-.n.v., versija Anierica).png|Current HD logo (April 8, 2019 - present) Category:Discovery Networks Anierica Category:Documentary television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Launched in 1995